The Life He Should of Had
by AJ Picard
Summary: What would happen if the Canon story never happened and Harry learned what happened to his parents right from the beginning, what is Harrison going to do with this information. This brings us to the prophecy, is it real or is there a totally different one. Harrison(Harry) is going be OOC, rich, powerful and creature. Character Death Adoptive Father: Severus. This is a slash fic.
1. The Attack on Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

AJ: This HP story will be very different from the other two and will be AU right from the beginning.

Summary: What would happen if the Canon story never happened and Harry learned what happened to his parents right from the beginning, what is Harrison going to do with this information. This brings us to the prophecy, is it real or is there a totally different one. Harrison(Harry) is going be OOC, rich, powerful and creature. Character Death

Adoptive Father: Severus. This reveals a lot.

Main Pairing: Harry/OC

The Life He Should of Had

by AJ Picard

Chapter One

The Attack on Godric's Hollow

**October 31, 1982**

Halloween should have been an important and awesome adventure for a certain one and a half year old raven haired boy all dressed up as a pirate that even had a parrot that could really talk, of course the bird was charmed by his Mum. His dad on the other hand, wanted his son to dress up as a lion, but when his dad show the costume to Harry he screamed lungs out and so the costume was nixed.

James, Lily and little Harry were in the livingroom when Harry started to cry. James and Lily looked at each other and then the wards and the Fidelius Charm fell within minutes of Harry's cry.

"Lily, take Harry to Severus' and I will meet you there. I will deal with Tom Riddle, the one who calls him Voldemort."

Just then, the door is blasted open and in walks Voldemort. With that said, James started of with a blasting curse of his own trying to knock Voldemort back out the door but as the curse was to hit Voldemort, Voldemort turning into a mist form, then he reformed behind James and cast the Avada Kedavra curse at point blank range. James was dead before he hit the floor. There was nothing that Lily could do but run and run she did and tried to Apperate out but found she could not. Harry was crying and nothing Lily could do, would make him stop. She ran to Harry's nursery, then she got an idea. She just remembered something that James had told her about the Potter bloodline and the spell she could weild as the Lady of the House, so she knew that Voldemort would be there soon, so she did not have much time. She began to chant rapidly in Latin. She finished just as the door was blasted off its hinges and Voldemort enters into room.

"Give me the Child, you mudblood tramp." commands Voldemort.

"Never, you monster, this child will never be yours or dumbledore's pawn. My son will not be used or manipulated by any one. So you may as well kill me now. I will never had my Son over to you"

Voldemort growls at her defience and cast the curse to end her life and as her body falls to the floor he see a sheild form around the boy. When he saw this he growls again and and points his wand and casts the Avada Kadavra in parsel tongue, it flew towards the boy but before it could even hit the shield, he saw the boy wave his slim and aristocratic hand and before Voldemort could react the curse flew back and hit him in the chest. With that small wave of his hand, the baby Harry had ended the life of the lastest Dark Lord.

"Bad man" say Harry, in the small, but melodious voice. Then, he laid down on his cot and fell fast asleep.

**Wiltshire, Snape Manor**

Severus knowing that Voldemort had made his move against his friends, he had no time to waste in keep his promise to Lily and James, he need to go and retrieve Harry before Dumbledore does. He knew that if that happened, His godson would have a miserable life.

Snape got up from his bed and quickly dressed and run out the room. The only thing staff saw of Severus was a blur as he ran through the Manor and out the front door. The minute he reached the Apperition Point, he quickly Apperated to the Potter Families cottage.

**Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage**

Severus arrived just in time to see Dumbledore try to gain entrance to the property and was thrown back about sixty feet. When Dumbledore got up, he had an evil look on his face. That is when Severus started to chuckle.

"So what James and Lily told me is true, that you were an man who would try anything to get your way." Severus says, "Little Harry is the Lord of the Potter Clan and because he is, the wards have set themselves to those he likes and/or loves."

Dumbledore just stands there and fumes for a moment and get an idea and points his wand at the property and only get two syllables of latin out before he is hit with a stupify spell. With a grin, Severus walk into Potter Cottage and looks at the wreckage of the livingroom and the body of his friend lying there, but he noticed that James aleast had died like he had always wanted to with a wand in his hand.

He moved to his godson's bedroom and the first thing he saw was the body of his best friend lying there dead next to Harry's cot.

"Amris" called Severus, softly as not to wake the sleeping Harry.

But with the loud pop that came with the arrival of Amris, Harry woke up with a start and started to cry his eyes out,

"Damn you, Amris." Severus shouted.

The minute Harry heard Severus' voice he stopped crying. Severus went to to the cot and picked up Harry and hugged him. Then he turned to the house elf and says "Amris, I want the bodies of his parents to be ready for burial. I would like you to also get the nursery ready for Harry's arrival. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Amris understands." the tiny elf replies.

Just then, Harry reaches down and yanks on one of the elf's ears and says "mine."

Severus looks on in astonishment as the bond to Amris goes from him to Harry. How Harry even knew about them was amazing! Severus then thought that it might be prudent to leave. So he nodded to the elf and Apperated Harry and himself home while Harry looks up at Severus and says confidently, "Dada"

AJ: Sorry this is a little short but it seemed a fit stopping point. So please review and let me know what you think. There will be a time jump with a few flashpoints

**Next Chapter: Harry's Fifth Birthday **


	2. Harry's Fifth Birthday

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Pairings: Harry/OC

AJ: Like I said in my summary Harry will be a magical creature of some sort and the dormant gene will be triggered on his eleventh birthday, please review and let me know what you would like him to be.

_**Last time on TLHSoH**_

_Severus looks on in astonishment as the bond to Amris goes from him to Harry. How Harry even knew about them was amazing! Severus then thought that it might be prudent to leave. So he nodded to the elf and Apperated Harry and himself home while Harry looks up at Severus and says confidently, "Dada"_

**Chapter Two**

**Harry's Fifth Birthday**

_Flashback:_

_ Severus' POV_

_ I look down at the almost two year old in astonishment and decided my next course of action. I quickly apperated us and straight into a large room and laid Harry down on the stone altar and I remove my outer jacket and then I start chanting "May the Gods grant my request to make this child mine but not forsaking his true ancestry and parents who were James Charlus Potter and Liliana Maire Potter. I give myself wholly and fully to life and growth of this child."_

_ I then cut my palm and add my blood to the potion I had prepared and add a bit of Harry's blood to it as well. Then I magicked the potion into Harry's body._

_ In a flash of golden light, a female angel appeared before the altar and says, "We of the council of Angels and upon request of this child's parents we grant your request." _

_ With that said, she laid her hand on Harry and he was engulfed in a gold and silver light. Within seconds, Harry started to change but the changes were slight ones, most would be when he started to hit puberty. Seconds later, Harry and I were alone. What I was thinking was that Harry was surprisingly quiet during the entire._

**Snape Manor, Whiltshire, London**

**Harry's Bedroom**

Severus went to his son's door and knocked, know that Harry would not appreciate him barging or sending one of the house elf in.

"Come in, Father." Harry replies to the knockin'

Severus enters the room and looks upon the disaster that was his son's room. There were clothes strewn every where. Harry stood in the middle of room in his bathrobe, with an a look on his face that was a cross between sad and angry.

"What is the matter, Hars. Why are all your clothes all over the room."

"What! Father, did you forget what today is? Also, Did you forget that Aireson is coming this afternoon and you know that I must look my best for him. I know what you are going to say, Father. I know I am only five, but I told you that when I met him last year that there a connection between him and just like I know that you Love Uncle Siri."

"Well then, we had better get Maris in here to make you a new wardrobe so we can further impress the boyfriend. Right now though you need to clean this room or I will floo His parents and tell..."

Before Severus could finish his last sentence, Harry, who again is five, waves his hand and the room completely cleans itself. When it was done, Harry sat on the floor and started meditate. Severus was going comment that Harry was going to miss his breakfast, but he has been meditating at this time everyday since he was three, when he saw Severus doing it and asked about it. It took Harry three months to master meditation and then found his core, just a mere three more months later.

Severus smiles and backs out of the room and silently closes the door so as not to disturb his son's meditation. He goes to turn to go down the hall but bumps in his son's Uncle or better yet known as a pain in the ass and Severus' on and off again lover.

"Siri, how many times have I told you do not to sneak up on me and..."

The door to Harry's room opened and Harry's furious face popped out and he says, "Father, were you making all that racket and disturbing me. I almost finished the forest you were helping me with the other day, then I heard a very un-Snape like screech and I was trying to go back to where I left off. Then, Father yelled at someone."

At that point, Harry saw his "Uncle" and kicked him quite good in both shins, then like a true five year old he stuck his tongue out.

Just before he closes the door he says, "Father, you should tell Uncle what I like a lot more than today. Oh and just a reminder, Father, Aireson will be here in one hour."

With that said, Harry pulls his head back in and then closes the door to his room. Severus turns to Sirius and slaps him upside the head, then turns and walks towards the ballroom to make sure everything was ready for his son's party. Severus noticed that the roses were not blue just like son wanted

Severus grabbed the nearest Floral Wizard and says, "Why aren't the roses blue?"

"I do not know but I will get right on it" replies the Wizard.

"See that you do as my son will down momentarily and his bonded will be here in a half an hour. I DO NOT want my son and all his friends to disappointment because of incompetence."

Just then, they all heard two sets of feet on the grand staircase. Severus cringed and left the ballroom and went to his personal potions lab. Just as Severus leaves the ballroom, Harry and Sirius enters the ballroom and Harry freaks as he sees red roses and not blue.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, I AM A BOY. WHERE ARE MY BLUE ROSES? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY." shrieks Harry.

Severus cringes and then laughs, he knows that when his son is in tantrum mode, you had better get it done or else. Then again, when Harry was dissatisfied he had a vicious streak. Severus just hopes that Siri can calm him down. Just then Severus heard his son calling and cringes again. He makes for the ballroom at a quick pace. Just before Severus got to the ballroom, he heard the floo in the entrance hall open and he saw Aerison fly past

Aerison flew past Severus and says "Hi, Sev."

When Aerison arrives at the ballroom and sees the problem, he walks over to Harry and just wraps his friend in a hug and Harry calms down, Sirius look dumbfounded at how this boy could calm Harry when he was like that. Just then Severus enters the room and takes in the scene before him, the only thing that he was looking at his son who was currently in the arms of his best friend, and Sirius looking dumbfound.

Severus walks over to them and says to Sirius, "Sirius, I would like you to meet Aerison Pierre LeMear, Hier Apparent to the LeMear and the LeFey Families. Aerison, I would like you to meet Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Aerison broke off his hug to Harry and bows and then says, "It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lord."

"You as well, Aerison." says Sirius, "Though, I am curious as to how you could calm Harry down as quickly as you did."

"It is very simple, Lord Black, Hars and I are soulmates, we only found out last year."

"OH, it is just odd that you calm him when his Father can not do it"

Severus chuckles at the antics of his lover. Sirius looks over at Severus and glares.

"Sirius, as you know a soulmated pair can do wonderful things when they arise. For Harry and Aerison, they have the ability to know when the other is in distress or hurt, as Aerison knew Harry was in distress and came right away and he has been doing it since the bond formed. Even though, they are only five years old, they are quite powerful in their own right, Sirius. They need to be protected at all costs."

Severus grabs a Floral Witch this time and says, "If you do not want to be at the other end of those two boy's wrath, I would suggest that you get your crew in gear and get those blue roses and get them now."

"Father, my guests will arrive in an hour and nothing is done."

Just the floo activates and the Malfoys enter the entrance hall with the young Draco in the lead.

"Aerison asks Harry, "Hars, who is that boy?"

"Oh him, that is my bestfriend, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Hier Apparent to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. Please do not worry, you are the only one for me. Draco is just like his father, a snob. I still like him because he and I and our other friend, Blaise all love Quidditch." Harry explains.

"Oh." Aerison says as he envelopes Harry in a hug again.

"Hello, Draco, how has your summer been?"

"It has been good, we went to France for the month of June. How about you?"

"Boring as always. Sirius came home last week."

"Yep, boring. Father got us tickets to this years QWC."

"No way, I am so jealous."

"Hars, what is the QWC." Aerison asks

"QWC stands for the Quidditch World Cup. Aerison here is not a fan of Quidditch"

"I think it is a dirty sport."

"Well, my friends, our circle is about to be complete as Blaise is arriving."

After that the party went off without a hitch.

AJ: We will be doing another time jump

**Next Chapter: Harry's Official Bonding**


	3. Harry's Preparation

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

AJ: There will be another time jump here

Harry-11

Draco-11

**Chapter Three**

**Harry's Preparation**

"Harry, breakfast!"Severus calls out.

"Be right down, Father." Harry calls back.

Ten minutes later, Harry walks into the breakfast solar and sits down across from his father and his house elf, Dibby serves him his coffee.

"Thank you, Dibby, that will be all." Harry commands, then turns to his father and says "Dray, wrote to me yesterday and said 'His father is against sending him to Hogwart's and will be sending him to wherever I go' so have you thought about where you are going to send me."

"Yes, Lucius, wrote and said the same. I believe that you, my dear child, have already been accepted to the Arcane Academy of Magic, which is located off the coast of Southern Ireland. The Headmistress is your aunt. Arcane Academy has a much better education than Hogwart's ever will, they also teach many more classes."

"Even the use of the Dark Arts, Father."

"Yes, Dear One, even our beloved Dark Arts."

"Thank you, Father, that means I will see Aireson more often cause isn't that where he will be going as well."

"Yes, my dear, and speaking of him, you will be seeing him today as you two will be bonded as betrothed, this will give the protection of not only the Family Name but that of Aireson's as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. Aireson and I have spoken about this and would like to do the soulmate bond as well today."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Absolutely, Father."

"Very well, Harry. It will be done your way."

"Thank you, Father. Do not forget the blue roses."

"Yes, spoiled brat."

"I know but you love anyway."

Harry finished eating then stood and went and hugged his Father. He walked out of the room and went outside and sat with his back to a tree by the pond.

"Dibby!" called Harry

"What can Dibby do for Master?" asks Dibby

"Bring me the book Father gave to me on my birthday last week."

Dibby bowed and popped away. Three minutes later, Dibby returned with the requested book. Harry ordered Dibby to go, then settled down and started to read. It wasn't a long book, it was called Soulmates and their Bonds. It only took Harry an hour to read it. After Harry finished he got up and went into the house and up to his room.

When he got there he found Draco sitting in a chair in his sitting room.

"What are you doing here, Draco. Father, did not tell me that you were coming today and as I have a very important ceremony today, I can't be distracted. Don't get me wrong I love when you visit I just need to prepare for the ceremony that will be after lunch." Harry states, coolly.

"Harry, I know about the ceremony. Your Father invited us as a surprise to you" replies Draco.

Harry thought this over as he went and sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Then, there was a knock and the door opened to reveal his Father and Uncle Lucius.

"Harry, Aireson is downstairs waiting for you, so you and he can write your engagement vows. So go and get cleaned up and dressed in your formal robes, the black and silver ones with the Snape and Prince Crest on them."

"Yes, Father. Next time tell me when I am going to have a guest as you know I do not like surprises and this has put my schedule off as I have yet to meditate and I want to be fully prepared when I go into this ceremony."

"Yes, Dear one, I shall do so in the future."

Harry goes into his bedroom and the next thing they hear is the shower running and fifteen minutes later has them watching a very annoyed Harry walk out of his suite of rooms and down the hall towards the front stairs

"Shit!" Severus swears

Lucius and Draco share a look and then look at Severus, curious

"Because of my slip up, he hasn't done he daily meditation yet and feels irritable because of it and with the ceremony, he wants to be in top performance. My advice would be to stay well away from him today until he thinks he is back on schedule."

They both just nod.

Meanwhile...

Harry descends the front staircase and is rewarded with the sight of his soon to be bonded. When he reaches the bottom he pulls him into a loving hug.

Aireson speaks first, "How are you, my dearest."

"Annoyed." Harry replies

"Why."

"Father, sprang Draco on me, so my schedule is off. With today being very important to us. I need be fully prepared. We are preparing for the rest of our lives and we need to do it properly."

Aireson knew not to make comment when Harry was like this as it would end badly. Aireson knew even at eleven that he was totally in love with his Hars. To go through this ceremony was just what he called pureblood rhetoric. Just like Harry, Aireson was very smart for his age not to mention powerful.

Harry looked up at Aireson and says, "What are you thinking?"

Aireson sighs, "You and how you are and that I am still here taking it all and not minding one bit."

Harry smiles and then says, "You are what keeps me going and not kill people. Are you staying for lunch or do you have to go."

"I am staying for lunch, my dearest. I hoped that we could go out by the pond and meditate for awhile before then."

"I would love that very much."

Harry pulls Aireson through the house and out the backdoor and to his favorite spot by the pond. They both sit down and begin their meditation. Unbeknowst to them they were being watched by a jealous pair of silver eyes. Two hours later, Harry and Aireson finish their meditation and move back into the house and in to the study to write their vows for the ceremony.

**Next Chapter: **The Official Bonding of Harry and Aireson


End file.
